


Frosthawk-Snippets

by Usagi



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual!Clint, Asexuality, M/M, asexual!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi/pseuds/Usagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are short, unrelated Frosthawk "scenes". Can be AU, but are relatively free set in time and space.<br/>Some were inspired by fanart, some just crossed my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rest

Clint kept watch while Loki was sleeping. He was sitting next to the god's bed on which Loki lay immobile, eyes closed, sleeping. It was the first time he slept since Clint had known him. He was a god, after all. But Loki had told him conditions of life on Midgard where slightly different to Asgard, so Loki's resting-cycle was also different.

Clint smiled when Loki mumbled in his sleep and turned on his bedside. Though being a mighty god, a charismatic trickster and Clint's dear boss, he now seemed vulnerable and reminded Clint a bit of a lost child.

Loki turned again, muttering something about „Father“ and „Brother“ and his face started twitching. Worried about his master having nightmares, Clint sat next to him. He dared to gently touch Loki's head.

„Hey, Loki... ssshh, you're only dreaming.“ Carefully, Clint ran his fingers through Loki's hair. The face of the sleeping god relaxed a bit and Clint smiled.

„It's okay, I'm here. I'm keeping watch while you're sleeping. No need to worry. Just relax...“ Clint lowered his voice and caressed Loki's face while speaking. Finally Loki seemed at ease again, a little smile on his lips, breathing slowly and deeply.

Clint bent over him and kissed his forehead.

Then he went back to his position, watching over his sleeping master until he would wake again.


	2. Thoughts and Doubts

Loki knew Clint was watching him. He knew the other felt attracted to him in a certain way, but he wasn't sure yet how to react to this. He liked Agent Barton. He was intelligent, reasonable, skilled, cute. Loki felt the urge to touch him everytime Clint gave him that special look. The god then felt like ruffling Barton's hair, embracing him or playing a trick on him. Loki didn't know yet what kind of trick, maybe turn him into some animal...  
His accomplice was called „Hawkeye“, so why not a hawk?  
Loki shook his head and smiled at that thought. The reason why he didn't give into this feelings of his, why he pretended not to notice Clint Barton's affection was that Loki was sure it wasn't just some romantic crush Clint had on him. He suspected this attraction to him to be also sexual, and that was a problem for Loki.  
He didn't like sex. It was a nuisance. He couldn't understand why everybody seemed to be after it. He had tried it many times but had always considered it boring and a waste of time, sometimes even awkward.  
On the other hand, having his subordinate moon over him was flattering. Even though it would endanger their plan, Loki was tempted to give in to his urge to touch Clint. Maybe Clint would understand? Maybe he wouldn't want sex after all? Maybe he even wasn't mooning over Loki, but only admiring him?  
„What's the matter, Sir?“, Clint broke into Loki's thoughts. „You've been watching me the whole time...“  
Loki hadn't noticed that and quickly turned his gaze into another direction.  
„It's nothing.“


	3. Magic Trick&Chocolate Cake

„Pick a card and remember it. But don't tell!“  
Loki held five cards in front of Clint's nose. The agent raised an eyebrow, it was rather funny how the asgardian god, a real magician himself, had gotten a liking to men's magic-tricks.  
The first card that caught Clint's attention was the ace of spades, so Clint decided to make it short and to remember this one.  
„Okay, got one.“  
While Loki gave the cards a shuffle, Clint took the last bite of the chocolate cake they were eating and that Natasha had gotten them for their anniversary. It was tasty and Clint was quite sure that his friend hadn't made it herself – Natasha had better things to do, after all and Clint wasn't sure whether she could bake anyway – but maybe Pepper Potts had made it... Clint briefly wondered whether Pepper, too, had left Stark-Tower, or whether she was just keeping unobstrusive and quiet on one of the lower floors.  
Loki was stacking the the cards into equal piles.  
„Now look, Clint.“ The god fanned out one of the stacks. „Is your card here?“  
Clint smiled and shook his head.  
Loki put the stack aside and grabbed another. „May it be here?“  
The ace of spades was indeed among the cards shown to him, so Clint gave a nod.  
Natasha seemed to be the only one to have an idea about what kind of relationship he and Loki had. She had never asked stupid questions or made any insinuations – today, on their first anniversary, she had just shown up to Clint, congratulated him, gave him the cake she had gotten and after a short chat, she had left again. Not like Tony Stark, who had annoyed Loki and Clint with his wolfish grin and his insinuations about them wanting to have their ``personal space`` and his plea not to completely demolish their floor in Stark-Tower.  
Loki collected the other stacks, put them all together in a seemingly certain order and put them in a line on the coffee table, card back upwards.  
„Now look.“ Loki shot him an amused glance, tapped on the third card in the row and held up the ace of spades. „That's your card, my little hawk.“  
Clint tilted his head. „Right. What's the trick? How did you do it?“  
„There's no point for a magician in telling others their tricks.“, Loki stated and collected the cards.  
„Oh, come on!“, Clint exclaimed but Loki teasingly refused, so Clint gave up on pushing him.  
Instead, he slid closer to Loki and laid his head into Loki's lap. He looked up the the god's face, glad he was now here with him and not in Asgard, glad there was no reason for the Avengers anymore to fight Loki, glad that Loki belonged to him alone. Slowly, Clint reached up and touched Loki's cheek. The other gave him a warm smile and gently ran his fingers through Clint's hair.  
„If you want to, I can show you a different trick and explain it to you.“, Loki offered, still looking at Clint.  
„Yeah, please.“, Clint mumbled.  
„Then behold, my little hawk...“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, if you found any severe English-mistake (grammar, completely wrong used word), feel free to tell me - I'm always eager to improve my English =)


	4. Shooting lesson

„Just keep upright, Sir. Focus, breathe, let go.“  
„I don't think this will work, Agent Barton...“  
Loki struggled to keep the arrow in its proper position. The bow felt alien to his hands.  
Clint gently pulled on his shoulder.  
„Just try it, Sir. You can't be perfect in an instant, of course. But it's fun, even relaxing when you got the trick!“  
Loki sighed and tried again.  
„I don't know why you even bother trying to teach me, Agent Barton. I'm no good at this.“  
„Who said that?“  
Loki let the bow sink. „I never was intended to be trained well on weapons. My brother, Thor, was. I had to focus on my magic-skills.“  
„But that doesn't mean that your automatically no good with a bow.“ Clint tried to cheer him up. „You'll get better, I promise. I believe you can do it!“  
Loki weighed Clint's bow in his hands.   
„You believe in me, huh?“, he mumbled, feeling a bit comforted and a strong wave of affection for the human.  
„Of course I do, Sir.“, Clint reassured. „Try again, just one more time!“  
Loki focused, barely dared to breathe to keep the arrow still while pulling the bowstring back. He aimed at the target, hoping the nasty arrow would actually move into its direction.  
„You can let go now, Sir.“, Clint whispered and Loki let the arrow fly.  
To his delight, it really hit the target – at the outer corner, but it hit.  
„Not bad for your first shot, Sir.“  
Clint smiled at him. Loki was unsure what to say and lowered the bow.   
„Try again.“, Clint prompted gently and, eager to go on teaching his master, grabbed Loki's arms to put them into the right position.  
Loki, who had just questioned himself why he should go on shooting – he had luckly hit the target one time, wasn't this enough? If he shot a second time, he surely would miss...  
But when Clint touched his arms, he froze. He looked at the smiling Clint out of the corner of his eyes. The agent's hands were warm, his smile gentle. Loki felt a soft tingling where Clint's fingers touched him.  
„Just try putting your shoulder...“  
Clint's voice faded when he met Loki's eyes.  
Loki opened his mouth, but his head was empty, there where no words he could say.  
„Loki...?“ Clint whispered and Loki relaxed his arms, still holding Clint's gaze.  
Suddenly Clint's face was closer than before, Loki didn't remember who of them had moved. He was fascinated by his accomplice's eyes. They had a beautiful blue colour...  
Loki's lips brushed against Clint's when the bow dropped to the ground.  
„I think we're done with practice for now, Clint...“


End file.
